scpfoundationsfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-2149
Special Containment Procedures: SCP-2149 is to be stored in a small, environmentally self-contained chamber which has been fitted with internal radiation shielding sufficient to contain all naturally-occurring radioisotopes. This chamber will also be equipped with internal Geiger counters and air-quality sensors, as well as audio/video surveillance. SCP-2149 is to be securely attached to a hardened steel support frame of sufficient height to allow a similarly hardened portable collection bin of at least two cubic meter capacity to be positioned under the output opening of SCP-2149. No personnel may enter SCP-2149's containment chamber during a production event. After a production event, personnel are to enter the containment chamber and remove all materials produced by SCP-2149. All materials produced are to be sorted by type and disposed of or sanitized and placed in storage, as appropriate. All standard safety protocols for handling and cleaning radioactive material and waste must be observed by all personnel assigned to SCP-2149. A safety cap has been placed over the hopper opening of SCP-2149 to prevent accidental introduction of materials or body parts into SCP-2149. Description: SCP-2149 is a Universal Model 1 meat grinder/chopper. A cylinder of unknown material, which is superficially similar to layered sheets of carbon nanotubes, has been fused by unknown means to the body of the grinder and replaced the hand crank. The grinding auger continually rotates and no means to stop or prevent the rotation of SCP-2149's auger has yet been found. The auger has been observed to rotate faster when producing lighter metals and slower when producing heavier metals. During a production event, no material should be placed in the hopper opening. SCP-2149 exhibits low-grade radioactivity due to cumulatively absorbed radiation. An attachment for filling sausage casings has been fused over the output portion of SCP-2149. This attachment is composed of the same material as the drive cylinder. Based on wear patterns and radiocarbon dating of surface samples, the item was manufactured in the early 1920s. The modifications have not been accurately dated. The metal components of SCP-2149 are in good condition for their age and show minimal corrosion. Daily at 0000 UTC, SCP-2149 will begin a production event. During a production event, metal will begin issuing from the opening of SCP-2149. This metal is 97%-99.99% pure elemental metal. Material introduced to the input hopper during a production event will be integrated into the produced metal, even if the auger could not normally break down the material introduced. This integration is simple combination, rather than alloying, much like grinding two different kinds of meat. Research is ongoing as to the mechanism that allows the iron auger to break down otherwise harder and stronger materials in addition to the mechanism that prevents introduced material from combining with the expelled metal. Metals expressed by the object are produced in a plasma state, though they quickly cool and solidify.1 Production events will continue for a number of minutes equal to the atomic weight of the metal being produced. SCP-2149 has been observed to only produce metals which can exist in a stable form. Metalloids, nonmetals, halogens, noble gasses and elements with no stable isotopes have not been recorded as having been produced by SCP-2149 to date. No pattern has yet been determined as to which metal SCP-2149 will produce. However, SCP-2149 seems to produce Iron, Copper, Zinc, Gold and Lead at statistically higher rates than other metals.2 Due to the radioactivity of the item, all metals produced also exhibit an elevated level of radioactivity. **Incident Alpha-2149-29** Footnotes 1. In the case of metals that are not solids at or near room temperature, they will liquefy as normal. 2. Iron is produced at a 3.52:1 ratio to all other metals, Copper at 4.23:1, Zinc at 3.78:1, Gold at 1.63:1 and Lead at 6.66:1. Category:Appliance Category:Ectoentropic Category:Mechanical Category:Metallic Category:Safe Category:SCP